Martin Madrazo
Martin Madrazo was a Mexican-American businessman and narcotics kingpin. Biography Martin Madrazo was born in Saltillo, Mexico. He was the cousin of "El Estupido" and Javier Madrazo. Madrazo became a criminal in both Mexico and the United States and amassed a fortune through the trading of narcotics such as cocaine and methamphetamine, and he became the head of one of the most ruthless gangs in Los Angeles County in southern California. The Madrazo Cartel rose to be one of the major Mexican-American gangs in the region, and he purchased a huge mansion called La Fuente Blanca on Senora Road in Hollywood Hills. Madrazo also began construction on a house in Beverly Hills, a mansion held over a cliff on stilts, giving it as a gift to his Russian mistress Natalia Zverovna - Madrazo was already married to Patricia Madrazo, his wife since 1983, but was known to mistreat her. In early 2013, Madrazo began to employ new criminals in the city for his empire, gaining several new associates. He contacted them initially in hopes of having them attack rivals of his in certain areas of southern California ("gang attacks"), and he told them that they could keep any money and guns that they found in the area after taking out the crew. Madrazo also gave them several jobs in exchange for a large amount of money, involving taking out his rivals. He became infamous for taking out jurors, district attorneys, and newspaper editors that were attempting to prosecute him for his crimes, and he was never arrested for any of his drug or violent operations. Madrazo also had them deal with problems within his organization such as rescuing his cousin El Estupido from police, killing his former associate-turned-District Attorney informant Halie Durall before she reached the Viceroy Hotel to speak with the DA, taking out some members of his organization that were liabilities, and retrieving artwork for him. All of his jobs gave lots of money to his associates, as he could afford paying his gang members large amounts of money. Later in 2013, Madrazo ordered his men to kill criminal Michael DeSanta when he pulled down his mistress's mansion when a tennis coach who cheated on his wife took refuge in that house. DeSanta and his friend Franklin Clinton gunned down all of the hitmen at his mansion's driveway, but Madrazo hit him with a baseball hat and took Franklin Clinton's ID. He told them that they needed to give him $2,000,000, or else he would kill them. This forced Michael to return to a life of crime, robbing the Vangelico jewellery store in Hollywood along with Franklin and a crew of other criminals. They paid him off, and he thanked them. Martin decided to employ Michael and his friend Trevor Phillips for another job later on. He needed them to shoot down his cousin Javier Madrazo's plane as he attempted to flee from Martin, as he was going to turn states against Martin and join the Witness Protection Program (WPP). Michael shot the turbines with a powerful sniper rifle hidden in the back of a black van, and Trevor pursued the plane until it crashed in a field, where he killed Javier Madrazo in the flaming wreck and took the evidence. Michael destroyed the van, and Trevor headed back to Martin. But when Martin did not pay Trevor, Trevor cut his ear off and kidnapped his wife, demanding payment. He again had Michael marked for death and also had Trevor green-lighted, and was prepared to kill them if they ever returned to Los Angeles. The two of them paid off Madrazo when Trevor and Michael stole an Aztec artifact from a Merryweather-guarded train in Riverside County for him and also returned his wife, and Madrazo cut his ties with them. Category:Mexicans Category:Dons Category:Madrazo Category:Mobsters